koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 49(2010)
Related Scene *Since Liu Bei convinced General Xing Daorong to be a spy for him, Xing Daorong returned to the city and revealed everything to Liu Du and added a few lies of valor for himself and that Liu Bei wanted to marry his daughter to the general. He then advises to use Liu Bei's ploy against him, which Liu Du accepts. *Later that night, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei entered Liu Du's stronghold as planned by Xing Daorong and Zhuge Liang. After Zhang Fei and Liu Bei's army went inside the city, they were ambushed by fire arrows that were set up by Xing Daorong. Zhang Fei command the whole army to retreat but they were chased by the army who sought to capture Liu Bei alive. Xing Daorong and Liu Xian captured Liu Bei, but discovered that he was an impostor. Later, Xing Daorong and Liu Xian were surrounded and Liu Xian was captured alive by Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei. *Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's plan was a success as Liu Du surrendered and gave up Lingling to Liu Bei in order to retrieve his son, Liu Xian. *In the next campaign to capture Guiyang, Zhuge Liang secretly gives the mission to Zhao Yun instead of Zhang Fei. He was in charge of the mission with 3,000 Cavalry to conquer Guiyang without any bloodshed by convincing the lord, Zhao Fan, to surrender to Liu Bei willingly. After his top commander Chen Ying was defeated and convinced his fellow generals to plead for capitulation, Zhao Fan accepted and invited Zhao Yun into the city for a drink, secretly harboring a scheme with his adviser Bao Long. *Zhao Yun entered the city and had a banquet with Zhao Fan.The general became very drunk and passed out, as according to Zhao Fan's plan. His blue blade was confiscated and he was moved to Zhao Fan's late brother's room to be tended by Zhao Fan's widowed sister-in-law. When Zhao Yun awoke, he believed to have been put in the wrong room and was then greeted by Zhao Fan. He explained that his sister-in-law needed a husband and that they would live in a nice mansion... in Xuchang. Knowing that Zhao Fan intended to send Zhao Yun to Cao Cao, he bursted out of the room and was surrounded by Bao Long and some guards. He fought the guards, retrieved his blue blade and escaped. After Chen Ying allowed Zhao Yun to flee, Zhao Fan attempted to flee as well, ending up being surrounded by his own generals under the service of Zhao Yun. *The next day, after Zhao Yun's success, Guan Yu appeared before Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang wanting to take Changsha. He was given a plan for the next campaign to cease the commandary with 6,000 troops. Thinking he was strong enough, Guan Yu pledged to conquer Changsha with only 500 guards in 30 days and that if he failed, he'd commit himself to military law. After being reminded of the Huarong Trail incident, Guan Yu promised not to fail this time and was allowed to go. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 13